


【翻译】【OW/守望先锋】【锤76】 Golden 金色 By magebird  一发完

by batcat229



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Future Jack/Gabriel, M/M, Oral Sex, Political Mattiages, Rimming, Snowballing
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 07:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11270985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batcat229/pseuds/batcat229
Summary: 内容简介：杰克是一国王子。他的国家与相接壤的邻国结成了联盟。他与他的侍卫——莱因哈特，一起拜访了另一国的王子——加布里尔。两位王子一见钟情。但不幸的是，复杂的政治环境并不能让王子们轻易收获想要的浪漫关系。





	【翻译】【OW/守望先锋】【锤76】 Golden 金色 By magebird  一发完

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Golden](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8402656) by [magebird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magebird/pseuds/magebird). 



> 作者前言：  
>  万分感谢Jive及其他R76的太太对本文的无限支持！ 【比心】
> 
> 译者警告：  
> 1、标CP的时候尊重作者才标的锤76  
> 2、原作Tag打的是 Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison/Reinhardt Wilhelm 和Future Jack/Gabriel  
> 3、但是本文并没有写到R76进一步发展就完了  
> 4、也没有相关后续  
> 5、所以严格来柏拉图!R76和肉体关系!锤76  
> 6、讲了那么多就只是想讲清楚CP问题而已  
> 7、不！要！再挑！刺！了，吃！！  
> 8、然后是篇.......中世纪AU吧【不是重点  
> 9、看我把人名也翻译了就知道这是篇认真翻的正剧  
> 10、我看的小说不多，已经努力还原了异域文风。有能力的读者请猛戳原文  
> 11、原文5624词，译文约1w  
> 12、将会涉及 Rimming【舔肛】 Oral Sex【口交】 Snowballing【口传精液】

正文：

市场闻起来就像汗液与香料。

杰克沿着主干道走着，周围跟着四个身着点缀着白色的深灰色盔甲的侍卫。他身穿长袍制服，化了银色的眼妆，耳廓上穿了一串缀着小型珍珠的耳环。他们头上的华盖低垂，为他们挡去炎热。杰克抬起手拨开华盖，弯腰走进了一排帐篷中最大的那个。

这就是他旅行了数小时寻找的终点。他第一次希望自己不会失望。

昏暗的灯笼照亮了宽阔的空间，地板被铺上了垫子。房间的一头被布帘隔开了另一片空间。整个房间充满了浓郁的熏香味。

一位化着深蓝色眼妆的女侍从笑着向前一步，身后的长发像是皮毛顺滑的尾巴一样摇摆不已。虽然她身上的衣物第一眼看上去十分简洁，但杰克仍然能从它贴身的剪裁看出来，她的地位颇高。

“吾主，”她深鞠一躬，“我们一直恭候您的到来。请往这边。”

她用优雅的姿势领着这小群人走向了隔壁的房间。房间里摆着一个小矮桌，上面放着切好的水果和冰镇的茶水。

杰克伸出舌头来舔了舔他的嘴唇。旅行风尘仆仆而炎热难耐，他可不会拒绝奢侈的冰凉饮料。

有人拿了个小矮凳供杰克就坐。他的侍卫们站在了他周围，放松但依然警惕。

又来了两个侍从给大家倒水止渴，然后一些装着冰镇茉莉茶的小杯子被互相传递，以供品尝。

那个高级侍从隔着桌子跪在了杰克对面。她再次恭敬地鞠躬。

“您休息妥当后，吾主王子已遣来一辆马车供您入城。他希望他能向您表达最真挚的问候，并邀请您在参加晚宴前到城里尽享欢愉。我作为他的贴身仆人，非常荣幸能在他亲自接见您前伴您左右。”

“你的名字？”杰克伸出手去从桌面上拿起了一片苹果。

“艾米丽。”她涂红的嘴唇上翘，露出了一个微笑，“我相信您一定见过我的公公，雨果•拉克瓦。他负责您的马厩。”

杰克抬起了一边眉毛。那个人教过他骑术，而他经常提及自己远嫁邻国高级仆从的儿子。艾米丽的确是最适合招待他这种地位的人的仆从。

“我认识他。”杰克的声音稍微带了些暖意，“也就是说你嫁给了......他叫什么名字来着？”

“杰哈，吾主。他希望我能替他表达最诚挚的敬意。”看起来提及她的丈夫能让她由衷感到开心。但她的语气很快恢复平淡。

她讲解着晚上的行程。等她的王子从狩猎回来后，他会在自己的房间招待杰克。而杰克将会在晚宴中坐上主桌。两国的联盟尚未公开，但王子们的正式访问仍会巩固他们父亲毕生的心血。  
两个国家的实力都会得到增强，这才是联盟最重视的地方。

 

杰克自愿第一个横跨两国间的沙漠前去拜访。

邻国的首都被一条大河河口所保护。那条河一路从山群留下，奔往他们国界线上的遥远的海洋。促成这个联盟后，杰克的王国首次可以确保船只前往他们本土外殖民地的交易航线的安全。

杰克的王国则会开放大片富饶土地作为回报。虽然邻国可以在交易和极力维护的河堤及三角洲上弄到足够的食物，但沙漠总是大型农务劳动的威胁。摆在杰克面前的水果很可能就是宫殿自己的花园里种出来的。它比杰克吃过的更小但更甜，并不会让他不开心。

 

他又拿起一片，漫不经心地听着艾米丽讲说晚上的计划。

他很快就能见到另一位王子——加布里尔了。他们年龄相当，却从未见面。杰克曾在小时候写过几封言辞谨慎的信件给另一位王子，也收到过数量相当的正式回信。但他们间的关系仅限于此。他们的父亲塑造了这个联盟，王后们则代表他们丈夫相互拜访谈判，为联盟添砖加瓦。她们也为联盟贡献不少。

现在轮到杰克来扮演自己的角色了。他和加布里尔都是长子，而他们的一举一动将会决定他们所代表的国家的未来。如果他们能建立友好的关系，那他们就能确保长达数十年的繁荣。

 

在确保他们的马匹会被护送到宫殿的马厩后，他们结束了简餐。杰克与他的侍卫头领一同登上马车前往城区。

他们所在的市场是从郊区延伸出来的区域。随着他们不断靠近城墙，建筑物群也逐渐从帐篷变为永久性建筑。那些建筑由某种杰克认不出来的黑色石头建成。黑色的石头外挂出了些被晒得退色的编织物作为装饰。  
首都作为整个区域的交汇中心，这里的人也身着各式各样的衣服，但杰克可以认出身着黑、灰及深棕色衣物的当地居民。

杰克不明白他们怎么会喜欢如此暗淡的颜色。在他的家乡，黑色一般只用于正式场合。但在他们到达城区，来到更繁荣的地区后，他发现浅色的装饰物很好地弥补了这点。

这座城市和杰克生长的地方相当不一样，但他还是能找到共有且不会轻易改变的地方。虽然建筑物使用的材料有所不同，但是每座城市都有它们的妓院和小吃摊。

这里也没有喷泉。那在杰克的祖国可是不可缺少的部分。他在沿着主干道前进却没有听到叮咚的水声时都惊呆了。但相对的，远处奔涌的河水给这里笼上了白噪音。

杰克挺希望自己能和艾米丽一起骑行的，这样她就能给他解说了。虽然两个国家的人可以相互交流，杰克却不太懂他们的文字。他一路上看到了好多符号，却不知道是什么意思。

那座宫殿本身就是个相当令人印象深刻的混合物。它被另一堵墙保护着，高耸而令人敬畏。杰克的家向外拓展，而这座城堡则向上延伸，几乎笼罩着周围的巷道。

当他们要正式进入宫殿时，杰克从窗户上探出了身子。他们在一群守卫的簇拥下经过了城墙。他们的身旁出现了一座简洁而广袤的花园，另一边是仆人们住的地方。主干道上人头涌涌，有些堵塞。他们不得不缓慢移动，一步一步，就像是在爬行一样。

当他们终于到达私人入口时，一位男仆突然站了起来，为杰克开门，并伸手帮助他下马车。

虽然不知道她是怎么神奇地先走一步的，但艾米丽已经在那里等着他了。她在外套外又套了条昂贵的皇家蓝腰带。那条腰带垂在她臀部的样子令人赏心悦目。

她护送着这群人来到他们要居住的侧院。一共有六位仆人被指派来满足他们的需求。就算是士兵们的房间也是整洁且装点好的。杰克的房间里则有一张大床。上面的华盖由黒木板制成。和房间相连的浴室中铺上了深色瓷砖。瓷砖在灯光的照耀下还会稍微反光。

杰克知道他将会享受旅行后的洗漱。

 

虽然艾米丽主动要带他游览宫殿，但是杰克太疲惫了。他只想在房间里休息。

他招来一位仆人，让他准备浴盆及毛巾，好让他在换干净的衣物前稍微洗漱一下。要好好洗浴的话还得等，而他觉得马上随便洗洗也比那要好上十倍。

他穿上了一件用银线缝合的黑色高领夹克。他在出发前特地费心思定做了这件衣服。这衣服完全贴合他的身材，而且在他宽阔的胸膛上用不对称的暗扣加以固定。

杰克花时间重新化了眼妆，往他的眼角边加了点黑色。然后他又稍微擦了些口红。

 

给他带浴盆的仆人再次到来，把他带往加布里尔的房间。杰克只带了他的侍卫莱因哈特。

他自信地走过石头走廊。不用说他也知道他要去见谁，而且他们正在靠近皇室的住所。他必须树立形象。

当他们终于到达一扇高大的木门前后，那位仆人深鞠躬离开。一位皇家护卫打开门让他们进去。

那个房间比客房布置得更为奢华。

每一面墙都被挂上了挂毯。每一片木头上都雕有花纹且镶嵌了装饰物。这间房间的主色调为黑色与金色，但大量昂贵的珠宝装点了每一个角落，让这里显得奢华。即使是杰克只能通过门瞥到的床上，也堆满了厚实的毛皮与被子。

几乎就在他们身后的大门关上的瞬间，一个身影从卧室出现了。

杰克马上从他移动的身姿判断出来这就是另一位王子。他无需刻意，只需要正常移动就能彰显他对周围空间的所有权。那是种杰克从一出生就被教导的举止仪态。

那位王子的头发沿着天灵盖被剃得极短，就只剩些黑色发茬。他还仔细修剪了个山羊胡。他的耳朵穿着好几个金质耳环，下唇上也对称地打了两个细环。他深棕色的眼睛警惕且有神。当他跟杰克互相打量的时候，他的眼睛里充满了好奇。他的衣物也是精心制作的，就像个盔甲。他的上衣由杂乱的黑色布条交织而成。与之成套的裤子则挂在了他有力的双腿上。他虽然穿了靴子，踏在石地板上走向杰克的时候却几乎没有发出脚步声。

“欢迎。”过了一小会儿后，他开口了。他的口音并没有他王国里的其他人那么重，可能是因为他在努力模仿杰克。“我希望你的旅途一路顺风。”

这是足够正式的会面，但在加布里尔朝一个椅子打手势让杰克就坐的时候，他的嘴唇翘了起来。加布里尔也坐了下来，莱因哈特则守在了门口。他在站岗的同时尽量不打扰两位。

“旅途干旱而风尘仆仆。但也在意料内。”杰克在坐下的同时回答了。

“相信我亲爱的艾米丽在你到来的时候有照顾周到。”加布里尔说的话并算不上是个问题。他不会派遣任何他信不过的人来提供最高级别的招待。

“她是长途旅行后的慰藉。”杰克肯定了他的判断，“我遇见过的每一位拉克瓦似乎都表现超凡。”

加布里尔的脸上闪过一丝笑容。“等你见见杰哈吧。他照看着我的猎犬。”

“我很期待。”杰克的视线落到了他们俩之间的桌子上。加布里尔的指甲像是装点了些金叶子。他戴了个装饰有骷髅的指环。骷髅的两个眼睛是红色的石头，周围还有一圈简单的环。“不得不承认，到目前为止，最让我欣慰的事还是遇见了你。真奇怪，我们之前居然还没见过。”

“有一次你邀请我参加你的生日宴会。你十岁的时候。”加布里尔说，“我不得不婉拒，因为旅途实在过于遥远。但我记得我送了你一个马鞍。”

杰克想起了那段记忆，然后笑了出来。“我记得我还为此让母后为我弄了匹马。不过那其实就是个小马驹。”

这段小插曲让加布里尔的表情在他的笑容中柔和了下来。杰克发现他的颧骨上还涂了些金粉。那在他的皮肤上挺显眼的，也很好看。当他转过脑袋的时候那些金粉还会略微反光。

“知道它能派上用场，我也很高兴。”

“噢，我没用过。那太漂亮了，不应该被那样使用磨损。”杰克承认了。

加布里尔笑了起来。那声音就像做成这个桌子的黒木一样深沉而高贵。

杰克从没想过加布里尔会那么好看。他曾在加布里尔的母亲拜访他们管理层时见过她。

加布里尔和她一样拥有着睿智的眼神，但他的下巴肯定遗传自他的父亲。虽然加布里尔的全身都被衣物所覆盖，但杰克还是能看出来他的肩膀与胸膛宽阔而结实。他指节上已经淡去的伤疤看起来并不难看，反而风度翩翩。杰克很好奇加布里尔的手指会不会跟他的一样都长了茧，还是说那里会柔软而平滑。他清楚伸过手去摸一下并不符合礼节，但这并不能消除他的冲动。

而且除了外表外，加布里尔看起来充满自信，令人如沐春风。当然，他在自己的房间里，身处自己的国家。但杰克已经习惯非亲属对他的敬畏了。跟他同等地位，无需阿谀奉承的人让他耳目一新。

加布里尔并没有强颜欢笑，杰克一眼就能看出来。

他们又谈论了一会儿琐事。加布里尔告诉杰克他最钟爱的猎犬快要生崽了。杰克则跟他说他最小的妹妹喜爱音乐。

这比杰克想象得要轻松得多。当艾米丽出现恭请他们参加晚宴时，他们都已经轻松地笑了起来。

她略微走在他们前头，而莱因哈特则跟在后面。两位王子肩并肩地大步走过长廊。

 

晚宴可比他们在加布里尔房间内的闲聊要正式得多。国王和王后接见了杰克，而他则向两位表达了他们家族的问候。

那位王后的灰长发上戴了个编有精致细银链的王冠。她的长袍由轻薄透明的布料制成。无数层布料交织着掩盖了他的轮廓。她脸上的皱纹与杰克上次见到她的时候相比变多了，但那看起来都是些笑纹。国王的穿着则与加布里尔类似，不过这身颜色与王后深灰蓝色的长裙交相辉映。他的络腮胡上装点了些金叶子，还略有啤酒肚。但这一点都不会破坏他身体健壮的轮廓。与杰克印象中精明的战术家与首领的形象相反，他对杰克坦诚相待。他有力的手在问候中抓住了杰克的小臂。

杰克能看出来他年轻时一定很像加布里尔。如果那位王子将会成为这种人的话，杰克一点也不奇怪。

用来交换的礼物被车装着耀武扬威地从各地群臣面前驶过。人群间传出了满意的嘈杂声。其中最可爱的礼物要数一颗拳头大的绿宝石原石。杰克直接把它送给了皇后。那很衬她的眼睛，她接受礼物的时候也是发自内心地欢愉。

他们吃了烤全羊。期间还有各种蔬菜和米饭。辣椒味很重，杰克也没尝过这种东西。虽然他不得不不停喝牛奶来缓解舌头上的烧灼感，但他更享受尝到的味道。他食不停口。加布里尔坐在杰克旁边，每次只在大而浅的盘子上放上少量食物。在杰克品尝各种菜式时，他会解释这是用什么做的，并满怀期待地看向杰克。

等切好的水果及精致的坚果点心等甜点被送上来的时候，杰克已经吃撑了。但他可不介意再吃多点儿。

 

晚宴后，高桌上的宾客转移到了王后的会客厅内继续交流消食。窗口边有一支乐队正在演奏。

杰克搬了个椅子坐在了能听到歌谣的地方。太阳完全沉下去后，窗口吹来的微风凉爽而醒神，让他们刚才开展晚宴的封闭大厅稍稍凉快了下来。

乐队成员都是些深肤色的人。他们穿着无袖绿色上衣。在歌曲结束后，杰克点了一首他最喜欢的歌。那些人笑了起来。他们朝他点点头，然后漫不经心地开始弹奏开头的音节。

“我能一起吗？”是加布里尔的声音。杰克转过头去，示意他旁边的沙发还空着。

“真是美妙的晚宴。我都快走不动了，完全吃撑了。”杰克说着把手放在了自己肚皮上。

加布里尔笑了起来。“我作证，我们不会每天晚上都吃得那么丰盛。不过你的到来的确给了我们欢庆的借口。”

杰克笑了起来，眼睛都亮了。“能被这么款待，我很高兴。”

“联盟是好事。”加布里尔说话的时候看起来出乎意料地真诚，“我们已经投入太多了，现在终于有所收获。”

“而且，能见到你真好，杰克。这么多年来，只有刻板的信件，并没有更进一步。但现在你就在这里。你跟我想象得不一样。”

“比想象的好？”

“比想象的好得多。”加布里尔的视线一路扫过杰克的身体，最后又回到了他的嘴唇上。

杰克感觉一些小花火正沿着他的脊柱绽放。那让他坐正了。

他太熟悉这个这个腔调了。他不是第一次跟人调情，但大多数情况下发起人更多是出于阿谀，言辞也并不如此微妙。

杰克能感受到在他能想好要怎么回答前他就笑了起来。“我也很惊讶，开心的那种。”

他们身后的乐队以花哨的小号滑音结束了那首歌，然后又开始了轻快的旋律。那大概是首关于村庄节日的歌。

杰克移开了视线，不再跟加布里尔对视。他突然发现他们俩的手放得有多近。只要稍微移动一下，他们的手指就会相遇。杰克的脸颊烧了起来。

“吾主，”是艾米丽的声音。两位王子一起看了过去，“原谅我突兀的打扰，加布里尔王子，但安娜到了。她希望能和您谈谈。”

加布里尔的眉毛皱了起来，快要交织在一起了。“现在？她现在来这里干什么？”

艾米丽摇了摇头，“我不能说，吾主。她正在北大厅等候。”

加布里尔叹了口气站了起来。

“请见谅，”他说着对杰克鞠了一躬，“希望明天还能见到你。”

“当然，”杰克说，“走好。”

加布里尔风度翩翩地离开了。艾米丽跟随其后。杰克独自留在了原地。

虽然杰克跟好几位宫女进行了深入友好的交流，但另一位王子当晚并没有再次出现。他有点想他，有点而已。

 

当他终于回到自己的寝室时，莱因哈特还没睡。他在等杰克回来。

“吾主，”他在问候时向前一步，帮杰克解开他外套上的扣子，“相信您度过了个愉快的夜晚。”

“还好。”杰克说着揉了揉他的脖子。他外衣的领子稍微有点紧了。“你知道安娜吗？她听起来像是这附近的重要人物。”

“安娜？”莱因哈特问着把杰克的大衣挽在了自己手上，轻轻放在了一边。“艾玛莉家族的那位？”

杰克解皮带的动作停了下来。他好奇地看向莱因哈特。

“你认识？”

“您父亲送来的信件中有提到过。”莱因哈特的声音里有一丝责备，“她统领着西部七族。据我所知，她将于明年与加布里尔王子完婚。”

杰克放在皮带扣上的手指突然没有感觉了。有那么一小会儿，他的耳朵里充斥着白噪音。

他不是很生气，他也没权力那么做，但他突然知道加布里尔已经有婚约后还是有些震惊，令人不爽的那种。

莱因哈特马上察觉了他的反应。“吾主......您之前不知道？”

杰克转开了脸。他抬手揉了揉自己的前额。“不，我.....我肯定之前在哪里听过这回事儿。”

寂静延续了好一会儿，然后莱因哈特的手轻轻放在了杰克的肩膀上。

“杰克，我看到你看他的样子了。”

如果是其他侍卫的话，这种触碰与措辞会是种大不敬。但莱因哈特从杰克成年后就一直跟在他身边了。这个大块头一路提升自己的军衔，终于光荣地站在了王子身边。

杰克完全信任他。有时候对于杰克来说他更像位管家，而不是单纯的侍卫。这大概是因为杰克不能忍受一旦给与机会就会头脑一热相互竞争的仆人吧。  
但他们之间的亲昵也不是纯精神层面的。在涉及情感问题的时候，莱因哈特永远是杰克心中的第一顾问。如果莱因哈特眼中杰克看向加布里尔的渴望眼神已经那么露骨的话，那真的不能就这么视而不见。

杰克有些气馁地叹了口气。“我还以为他也一样对我感兴趣。”

“看起来这实际上是政治联姻，王子殿下。他可能真的喜欢您。”莱因哈特回答，“但您们两人都不能忘记自己的职责。”

“是啊，我知道。”杰克的手再次动了起来。他把腰带从环扣中抽了出来，“我只是不应该放任自己盯那么久。”

莱因哈特轻声笑了起来。他从杰克手上接过腰带，跟他的大衣放在了一起。“不要太过自责。我也知道他为什么能吸引您眼球。”

“别跟我说你也目不转睛了。”杰克笑着说，“我是不是该担心我的侍卫眼里不只有我了？”

“我眼里永远只有您一人，王子殿下。”莱因哈特单膝跪倒在杰克面前。他的手开始处理杰克裤子上的装饰带，“如果您希望，我就会展示我的忠心。”

杰克的一只手放在了莱因哈特的头上。

这个邀请很诱人。这能让他转移注意力，不至于深陷于对加布里尔的失望中。而且在旅途上他也没什么机会发泄欲望。虽然杰克知道这一般不应由管家来做，但莱因哈特还是经常给他这么提供服务。而且莱因哈特显然也很享受这个过程。只要莱因哈特还在他身边，杰克就不会吝于发泄肉欲的机会。

“也许待会儿吧。”他的手指抚过莱因哈特的头发。莱因哈特点点头，靠向了触碰的方向。“我想要先洗个澡。”

“我去找仆人。”莱因哈特说。

他帮杰克脱掉了裤子，让王子只穿着他的内衣裤，然后离开去做准备。杰克坐在窗台边等待，从中窥看着城市。城市内到处装点着灯笼。但夜色渐深，商业活动也纷纷结束。他想知道加布里尔会怎样与他的未婚妻相处。杰克回去会看看他们手上有关她的资料。

莱因哈特再次出现。他带领杰克来到浴室。浴池里已经放满了水，蒸汽腾腾。

杰克脱光了衣服，踏进浴池跪倒在光滑的是地板上，沉到水中。水足够热，在碰到他肌肤的时候会让他产生略微紧绷的感觉。他就这样让水冲刷着自己的肌肉。  
一会儿后，有人在房间周围点亮了熏香灯笼，让氛围更为放松。杰克的紧张感终于淡去了。最后他连脑袋一起潜入水中，用手指擦洗自己的脸颊与天灵盖，洗去上面的妆与尘埃。

他花了好一段时间来草草清洗他的身子，让水流冲干净他身上的尘垢。

当他再次露出水面时，他看到莱因哈特放下了个盘子。上面放着肥皂、香油与润肤露。那个侍卫也脱下了衣服，只穿着内裤。浴池升起的蒸汽让他的肌肉在灯笼的照耀下开始反光。

杰克来到浴池边缘，示意莱因哈特靠近点。

“一起进来，”他说，“你能帮我擦背。”

莱因哈特脱下了他的内裤。杰克就这么悠闲地靠在浴池边看着他。

虽然莱因哈特比杰克年长，但他身体的轮廓更为分明。这让王子大饱眼福。莱因哈特的阳具厚重地垂在双腿间。虽然还没勃起，但杰克清楚在他的触碰下那只会变得尺寸可观。莱因哈特一直不愿意侵入他的王子。他坚持认为着不该是仆从应该做的事。但杰克经常能享受到他嘴巴与手指的服务。而当杰克想要取悦他作为回报的时候，莱因哈特也会提供几种选择。

在莱因哈特踏入水中的时候，杰克伸手拿着肥皂，涂了一点在自己手上，然后开始洗脸。那个肥皂闻起来有植物的味道，而且让他的皮肤产生了一点刺痛感。不过那有效地卸下了他脸上的妆，让他如获新生。

再次从水里抬起头后，杰克在水里朝莱因哈特走了过去。他的双手垂在身边，让莱因哈特完全笼罩着他。

但当杰克接近之后，他跪倒在了地上。他的身型足够庞大。就算他跪下来，水也只能漫到他的腰间。他伸出双手，握住杰克的腰，把他拉了过来，然后在杰克的腹部留下了个吻。

“我真的需要洗漱。”杰克提醒道，但他的手指再次跟莱因哈特的头发纠缠在了一起。

他引导莱因哈特沿着他的胯骨留下一串吻，然后推弄着让他向下去到他的阴茎那里。莱因哈特俯下身子，刚好来到水平面上。他的舌头一路舔了过去，让杰克倒吸一口气，发出一声叹息。

莱因哈特把杰克推到了浴池边缘。他把杰克抱起来，让他坐在了冰冷的边缘上。这个角度让他更容易用嘴伺候杰克的阴茎。他只是用舌头摩擦了一会儿，然后开始吮吸。他的嘴唇炽热而紧致。

杰克呻吟着倒了下去，只能用手撑着自己，让莱因哈特为所欲为。莱因哈特用鼻子拱弄着他，逐渐向下，然后宽厚的手掌分开了他的大腿。他亲吻着杰克的睾丸，然后用拇指分开了杰克的臀缝。舌头压上了杰克的穴口。杰克期待地呻吟着。

莱因哈特经常会先用自己的嘴巴让杰克放松，然后才用手指。

侍卫开始缓慢舔舐，就像是调戏一样。他没有给杰克太多压力，但怂恿他完全躺下，好让他能把杰克的臀部抬起来，以完成扩张。

莱因哈特的手因常年持剑而长满了茧。但他让杰克张开双腿的力道却十分温柔。他知道要怎么迫使杰克，利用他有力的手指让杰克感受到甜美的无力。但杰克永远不会对此产生惊恐。莱因哈特只会让他深陷快感，除此以外别无他愿。

在杰克扭动着靠近他，发出轻声的叹息和口齿不清的恳求后，莱因哈特的舌头开始更用力地开拓他的后穴。杰克粗壮的阴茎沉重地搭在他的腹部上。他尽可能放松身体，以迎接入侵。嘴唇与舌头让他的臀部又湿又热。他把手放在胸口，在莱因哈特把他吃干摸净的过程中搓揉拉拽自己的乳头。

要在莱因哈特的嘴巴坚持不懈地提供的熟悉压力下打开并不难。杰克能感受到在莱因哈特粗壮的舌头的攻势下，他的后穴渐渐放松下来。他努力不要单纯因为享受就呻吟出声。

莱因哈特的动作亲密且重点明确。他有足够的耐心来取悦他的王子，也熟知方法。只需要纯粹的快感就能让杰克的前液流淌在他自己的肚皮上。他不需要做多余的事。

“求你了。”杰克喘息不已。莱因哈特的舌头在他体内进进出出，戏弄着他的括约肌。他已经忍不住了，“噢，天啊，求你了！”

要闭上眼睛想象在他腿间准备要操他的是加布里尔实在是太简单了。杰克想象着那些涂上金色的指甲用力抓上他的大腿，在上面留下痕迹。他可能还会绑住杰克的手，像是利用一个渴求而好用的穴口一样使用他，让他湿得一塌糊涂。

杰克一直希望能被这样对待，但那永远不会与他的身份相符。

莱因哈特又压入了一点，让杰克哭着吐露出更多急切的恳求。“我需要....啊......我要那个......操我！”

过于温柔的舌头只是不断在他体内舔舐着，让杰克呆在原地颤抖不已。

他的阴茎搏动不已。他抬起手捂住了自己的脸。他的脑海里断断续续地闪过几个幻想。

加布里尔触碰他，亲吻他，把他按在身下，操弄他。虽然没有东西碰过他肿胀的阳具，但他能感受到他的高潮正在逐渐逼近。

杰克射出来的时候身体在快感中弓了起来。他射了好几股在自己的腹肌上。在他冷静下来的时间里，高潮的余韵在他身子里肆意乱窜。他只能倒在莱因哈特稳健的手，感觉着莱因哈特的嘴来到他的腹部，把他清理干净。然后他又回到了水里，被莱因哈特的胳膊撑着坐了起来。

经过刚才的小插曲后，水温略有下降，但他通红的皮肤却感觉很舒适。过了一会儿，杰克才重新感觉到他的双腿。然后他把手伸向莱因哈特的阴茎。

那温暖的粗壮阳具已经硬挺。它只比杰克的小臂短一点，几乎和他的手腕一样粗。这真的很令人震惊。杰克光是捧着它，嘴里就开始充斥着唾液。他想要这个东西进入他，但他知道莱因哈特永远不会与他的王子真正交合。

“我想帮你吸出来。”杰克小声地说。

他的身子贴在了莱因哈特身上。他的一只手抚弄着莱因哈特的阳具，另一只则抚摸着他的胸口与腹部。

“只要您喜欢，王子殿下。”莱因哈特小声地说。不过他的眼睛里已经充满了欲望，而且他正在杰克的手里挺动着。

他起身来走到了浴池的浅处。杰克跪倒在地，嘴巴与莱因哈特的阴茎平齐。杰克一路亲吻着阴茎的顶端，来到它的冠部。然后他用手指把包皮弄了起来。

莱因哈特的阴茎头部已经开始流淌前液。杰克的舌头舔弄着他的马眼，尝到了上面的咸味与麝香味。然后他把顶端含入嘴中。

要把这么粗的阳具放进嘴里一直都不容易，但他有足够的热情与决心。

他两只手握住他含不到的柱身，开始挤弄抚摸。莱因哈特从喉咙深处发出了低沉而真挚的呻吟。在他服侍了他的王子后，要让他射出来也不怎么难。那已经足够让他性起，杰克并不需要做很多工作。

但他还是很享受莱因哈特在他嘴里挺动的过程。莱因哈特的呼吸开始变得急促后，杰克加倍努力。很快莱因哈特就沙哑地喊出了杰克的名字。然后他的舌头上出现了精液的味道。

他嘴里的味道浓郁却让他开心。他再次站了起来，亲吻着莱因哈特。他把大个子拉了下来，好让他满嘴的精液可以流淌在他们俩嘴中。莱因哈特在杰克稍微推开一点后毫不犹豫地吞下了口里的东西。

“十分感谢。”

杰克的手搭在了莱因哈特的腰上，笑着抬头看向他。莱因哈特伸出手来，温柔地把杰克沾在额头上的湿头发拨开。

“在水变太冷前，我们是不是真的该洗澡了？”

 

莱因哈特帮杰克洗干净了他的头发与身子，然后花了好一段时间来用仆人带来的温热而带有香味的润肤露给他按摩。

从味道看来，这与加布里尔所使用的是同一种。当杰克全身都被透彻按摩，准备就寝时，他的四肢温暖但沉重。

杰克没有费心思穿上衣服。他就这么缓缓走过他的寝室，全身赤裸地倒在了干净的床单上。在莱因哈特移走那些昏暗灯笼时，他最后的念头是加布里尔会不会偶然发现他这幅模样，然后接近他。这个念头让他很开心，但还是被温柔的梦乡替代了。杰克闭上了眼，开始沉睡。

————End————

**Author's Note:**

> 译者后记：  
> 1、按照惯例，先谢作者，再谢有道词典  
> 2、下一篇更新的会是日程被提前的 Inside and out  
> 3、虽然说翻了一个半星期，但这篇实际做功的就只有三天.......  
> 4、所以一周完成INO大概也是....有希望的.........吧？  
> 5、其实看肉就知道了，这两篇文是同一个作者  
> 6、所以杰克想着加布里尔跟锤哥做爱，到底是谁戴绿帽呢....【陷入沉思  
> 7、其实好想翻那篇：锤哥不只是心大 啊，虽然槽点好多，但也是杰克想着加布里尔跟锤哥打安慰炮呢【喂  
> 8、这篇真没有后续  
> 9、真的，我拿到了MageBird的打包授权


End file.
